Souji Seta Life
by Dawn Tea
Summary: Pra-Pasca kehidupan seorang Souji Seta. By Manga Lovers


**Souji Seta Life**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 & Persona 3 ATLUS**

Warning : Typo, OCC,DLL

Souji hanya bisa mendengus kesal di dalam hatinya dan membuat senyum palsu ketika orang lain berkata 'Benar-benar anak yang berbakat, beda sekali dengan anakku yang hanya bisa bermain dan berbuat onar.' atau ketika anak lain berkata 'Kita pasti menang kalau Souji masuk grup kita.'

Sunguh. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seorang Souji Seta. Mereka tidak tahu berapa kali dia harus menghitung dan menghitung untuk menemukan jawaban di soal matematikanya, atau seorang Souji seta yang harus melempar dan melempar bola orange itu sampai bola itu masuk ke ring dan mereka juga tidak tahu berapa kali dia harus mengulang lagu-lagu diatas pianonya sampai jarinya sakit dan dia merasa bosan dengan lagu-lagu tersebut.

XXXX

"Kita pindah." Itulah kata Ottosannya suatu hari. Tentu saja dia berontak saat itu . Bingung dan takut akan perubahan yang tidak pasti yang akan menunggunya pada saat dia pindah. Tapi Ottosannya hanya memandangnya sebentar dan mengalihkan sepenuh perhatiannya ke komputernya yang berisi document-dokument pentingnya.

Mungkin bagi Ottosanya Souji hanya seekor ulat.

XXXXX

"Kita pindah."

"Kita pindah."

"Kita pindah."

Itulah dua kata yang selalu Ottosannya ucapkan ketika dia mengajaknya bicara. Dan dia hanya bisa menganguk sambil membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke kota selanjutnya.

Sedih ? Souji hanya bisa memberikan senyum tipis andalannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya bahwa dia juga sedih berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Pacar ? Souji hanya bisa memberikan penjelasan singkat kenapa mereka harus berpisah. Yang akhirnya hanya diiringi dengan angukan, tangisan , teriakan sampai tamparan atau cakaran yang bisa membekas berhari-hari di wajahnya.

Teman ? Souji akan maju ke depan kelasnya dan senseinya akan menepuk pundaknya mengatakan dia akan pindah dan para murid yang lainnya akan mulai berisik. Sehingga senseinya akan marah dan menyuruh mereka diam. Para murid yang mengaku sebagai temannya akan berkumpul dimejanya pada waktu istirahat dan menanyakan alamat atau nomor telpon rumah yang baru supaya mereka bisa saling mengubungi satu sama lain. Yang hanya berlangsung satu atau tiga bulan. Dan mereka akan putus hubungan sama sekali.

Souji selalu menjadi ulat. Tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kepompong bahkan kupu-kupu.

XXXX

"Aku akan pindah Souji." Kalimat itu langsung membuat Souji membeku. Walau itu adalah kalimat yang begitu sering dia ucapkan kepada yang lainya. Tapi rasanya itu kalimat yang sangat asing dan paling sumbang yang pernah dia dengar.

"Pi- Pindah ?" Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya yang kering entah itu karena dinginnya musim dingin yang menyapu Tokyo atau ketakutan karena kehilangan orang yang di sebutnya teman yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu menganguk pelan "Gekkokukan High School yang berada di Tatsumi Port Island menawarkanku pendidikan dan tempat tinggal gratis selama aku sekolah di sana jadi ku rasa aku akan akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Souji hanya menganguk pelan mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tahu dia tak punya hak sama sekali untuk melarang seorang Arisato Minato untuk pergi ke sana.

Pada akhirnya kupu-kupu akan meninggalkan dan akan melupakan ulat yang bernama Souji

XXXXX

Souji menganguk setuju pada pemuda berambut coklat yang ada didepannya bahwa dia akan membantu memecahkan kasus berantai yang ada diInaba yang telah membunuh Mayumi Yamano dan orang yang berharga untuk pemuda itu.

Sunguh awalnya dia CUMA KASIHAN dan ingin membuang waktunya selama di kota terpencil itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia tertarik dan mulai berusaha memecahkan kasus misterius itu yang banyak menemukan kesalahan sebelum menemukan kebenaranya.

Mulai itu dari teori Yosuke yang mengatakan bahwa sang pelaku yang melempar orang ke dalam tv mengincar para perempuan yang ada di Inaba yang di patahkan oleh terlemparnya Kanji.

Fotografer yang mereka kira sebagai pelaku pembunuhan karena ingin menyelendup ke kamar Rise yang akhirnya salah karena Fotografer itu hanya seorang stalker yang sangat menyukai Rise dan ingin memfoto idolanya itu dari jarak dekat.

Mitsuo Kubo yang hanya membunuh King Moron dan mengatakan bahwa dialah pembunuh dari kedua korban itu dan melempar Yukiko,Kanji dan Rise ke dalam TV yang akhirnya juga salah karena Mitsuo tidak mempunyai kemampuan tersebut dan pelaku sebenarnya menculik dan melemparkan Naoto ke dalam TV.

Yosuke yang marah dan ingin melemparkan Namatame kedalam TV seperti yang di lakukan Namatame ke teman-temannya yang lain karena merasa HUKUM tidak akan bisa mengadili dengan baik orang yang telah membunuh Nanako yang akhirnya dicegah olehnya karena dia merasa mereka melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dan memarahi Yosuke untuk tenang dan mencari petunjuk yang menunjukan bahwa Adachi dan Izanami adalah pelaku semuanya.

Tentu saja dia juga mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman baru seperti

Kerja Part time yang tidak akan di tentang oleh siapapun. Gurunya dulu akan heran dan menaikan alisnya apabila seorang Souji Seta bekerja part time dan mengatakan bahwa nilainya bisa menurun jika dia bekerja part time dan Ottosannya akan memberikan uang lebih dan mengatakan Souji tidak harus bekerja part time.

Kegiataan klub yang santai. Di Inaba tidak ada pertandingan apapun. Jadi dia tak perlu meihat kapten yang obsesi akan kemenangan dan mengancam anak yang menurutnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berhenti atau pelatih yang juga mempunyai obsesi yang sama menyuruh timnya berlatih mati-matian sebelum hari h dan akan marah apabila timnya kalah.

Kemping yang diangapnya menarik karena dia belum pernah pergi kemping sekalipun yang tidak di duganya mengakibatkan trauma mendalam baginya entah karena itu masakan mystery x Chie dan Yukikio yang sudah di duganyanya bahwa rasa pasti tidak akan enak karena dia sudah pernah mencicipi masakan Yukiko sebelumnya dan melihat bahan-bahan yang kedua gadis itu beli.

Atau mulut Yosuke yang lebar yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman dan membuat kedua gadis itu menjatuhkan mereka kesungai yang dingin tempat King Moron muntah yang mengakibatkan Souji merasa bahwa jutaan kalipun dia mandi dia tidak akan pernah bersih.

Pertandingan masak yang dimenangkan telak olehnya karena masakan Yukiko tidak punya rasa sama sekali walaupun Souji melihat gadis itu memasukan banyak bahan ke dalamnya, masakan Rise yang sangat pedas sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan daging bebek mahal yang dia beli dan masakan Chie yang mengerikan ? entahlah dia tidak pernah mencoba masakan Chie karena Teddie, Yosuke dan Nanako telah menghabiskannya duluan.

Festival sekolah yang juga membuatnya trauma karena stand kelasnya gagal total dan terpaksa menanggung rugi yang cukup besar dan acara cross-dressing yang terpaksa diikuti olehnya,Yosuke, Kanji dan Teddie karena Yosuke mendaftarkan Chie,Yukiko,Rise dan Naoto ke dalam kontes kecantikan yang akhirnya dibalas balik oleh gadis-gadis itu dengan mendaftarkan mereka ke dalam cross-dressing yang sialnya tidak bisa di elakkan kecuali kalau dia ingin tinggal kelas.

Menginap di rumah Yukiko yang sialnya juga membuat dia trauma karena dia di hadiahi oleh lemparan baskom kayu karena mereka di tuduh mengintip mereka dan kamar yang angker yang menimbulkan suara yang aneh sehingga Souji dan yang lainnya terpaksa ke kamar Yukiko yang ternyata di tempati oleh Noriko dan Kashiwagi dan membuatnya Souji dan yang lain lari terpingkal-pingkal ke kamar mereka semula dan terpaksa tidur dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Natal yang ramai dan penuh amat ketakutan karena keempat gadis itu berkata akan membuatkan mereka kue natal. Yang untungnya meninggalkan kenangan yang baik karena rasanya sangat enak dan tidak membuat lidah mereka menderita serta tidak ada seorangpun yang pingsan.

Mungkin Souji Seta sudah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu ?

XXXXXXXX

"Ya, aku belum memutuskannya sama sekali sensei" Souji mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Senseinya hanya menghela nafas depresi menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. "Dengar, Souji nilai-nilai dan perilakumu cukup baik aku sarankan kamu kuliah. Aku rasa orang tua mu cukup mampu untuk membiayaimu."

Souji hanya menganguk dan berterima kasih mendengar nasehat yang sangat tidak membantu itu.

"Oh, dan tolong pangilkan Arisato Minato." Pinta Senseinya.

Atap

"Bagaimana pembinaanya?" Tanya sosok berambut biru itu .

"Cukup membantu…. Sensei menyuruhku kuliah daripada bekerja dulu." Sahut Souji malas-malasan dan tidak bersemangat.

"Dan ?"

"Kupikir aku akan kuliah dulu tapi jujur saja tidak ada yang menarik minatku." Kata Souji sambil mengeluarkan pamflet-pamflet yang semuanya berisi tentang universitas dan jurusan-jurusan yang ada.

"Bagaimana, kalau arsitektur ? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai bangunan?" Tawar Minato sambil menunjukan sebuah pamflet.

"Tidak, kalaupun aku menjadi arsitek. Kurasa aku tidak akan sebaik Ottosan dan Okaasanku dan sensei memangilmu jangan membuatnya menunggu"Jawab Souji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ok aku segera ke sana dan Souji jalani saja apa yang kamu suka. Tidak peduli kau lebih buruk atau lebih baik dari orang tuamu. Kata Minato sambil berjalan menuju ruangan sensei Oda yang terkenal akan kepemalasannya.

Souji hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat Minato dan memencet sebuah nomor dan mengatakan bersedia menerima sebuah tawaran.

Dia bukan ulat ataupun kupu-kupu.

Dia akan terus menjadi kepompong .

Yang akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Supaya akan menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Saat dia meninggal nanti.

**OK, Konichiwa para senpai sekaliannya. Ini adalah karya pertama dari Manga Lovers yang agak di bantu sama Dawn Tea. Thanks Dawn Tea. Oh akhirnya jadi juga one shot yang gaje dan gak jelas ini. Keep / Delete. **

**Um ok 2 bagian pertama itu karya Dawn Tea jadi mungkin agak beda sama gaya penulisan yang lain.**

**SPOILERS**

**Ok Dan I LOVE PERSONA VERY MUCH. PERSONA 4 ANIME. BAKAL TAYANG. SEMOGA BAGUS DAN NAMA SOUJI SETA BAKAL DI UBAH JADI YU NARUKAMI (TELAT) *FANS GIRL MODE* **

**Thank you for :**

**Dawn tea**

**YOU yang sudah baca dan berbaik hati mau menekan tombol review untuk author sedeng dan fic gaje**

**Love you,**

**Manga Lovers **


End file.
